En el armario
by Fireeflower
Summary: Su relación no era formal, solo era intimidad, era un juego con la regla oficial: no joder al otro con cursilerías después de todo tener una buena sesión de sexo en vez en cuando es bueno ¿No? Además era más tentador hacerlo en lugares extraños ¿Qué podía salir mal hacerlo en el armario? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Morgan :D


¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado pirata! La verdad me costó terminar este regalo que espero y te guste..

¿Por que carajos tu cumpleaños tenía que estar en medio de dos semanas difíciles? ¡Bah! la cosa es que lo terminé, y espero que lo ames, me costo un derrame cerebral desvelos y me intoxique de papitas para inspirarme o.ó. La cosa es que ya lo tenía listo pero mi jodida memoria me jugo una broma y no lo guardó, así que lo volví hacer ._. No me quedo igual ¡Pero la intención en lo que cuanta! (?)

Hice esta pareja por que me pareció tan sensual y divertida al mismo tiempo, así que ¡Se feliz pirata de palo y ten hemorragias nasales! :D

-.-...-.-.-..-.-.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Golpe.

Jadeo, un gemido reprimido, una mano escurridiza en la entre pierna de una mujer...

Otro golpe, más marcado que el anterior, mientras una caricia hacía estremecer al hombre que sujetaba las delicadas y finas piernas de la mujer. Se sintió fallecer al sentir la húmeda lengua pasar a lo largo de su cuello, la manzana de Adán se movía con rapidez…Dios, se sentía explotar y ni quiera llevaban veinticinco minutos. Acarició con sus manos aquellos pechos para luego reemplazarlas por su lengua, deleitándose del dulce sabor que tenía, todo tan fino y tan caliente, sonrió al escuchar el gemido por parte de ella.

Dios, esto era tan excitante.

Hecho su cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando el choque eléctrico que nacía de su pecho cuando los labios femeninos besaban su torso, llenándolo de lujuria arrebató contra ella cuando su frente chocó con el pedazo de madera del estrecho techo…Ni que decir que le quitó la inspiración en el acto.

—Joder—dijo frotándose la frente, comenzaba a ver ciertas luces— ¿Por qué mierda lo estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿De…Quién…Fue la estúpida idea de hacerlo aquí?—musitó la mujer de cabellos de ébano incorporándose un poco, el cuerpo sudoroso se apegaba más al torso varonil que hace unos minutos besaba.

—¿Y quién me hizo caso?—dijo con sorna mientras retomaba la caricia que dejo por el golpe.

—Jodete Bankotsu.

Hacerlo en un armario no era tan fácil como se veía, el pie derecho del guerrero sujetaba la puerta para no abrirse, ni que decir se sus cuerpos medio doblados para que cupieran en el espacio, pero vamos, era el único lugar donde pudiese tener intimidan, o lo intentaban…

Su relación no era formal, solo era intimidad, era un juego con la regla oficial: no joder al otro con cursilerías, con sentimentalismos; tener una buena sesión de sexo en vez en cuando es bueno ¿No? Lo ansiaban desde hace tiempo, aquellas miradas indirectas, las caricias suaves que se brindaban con disimulo, y el beso a pasional que se daban sin que nadie estuviese cerca ¡Pero eso era lo difícil!

La última vez que lo intentaron hacer sin que nadie los viera fue aquel día, montados en la pluma voladora de Kagura, y digamos que no fue muy cómodo pues entre las embestidas el tirano guerrero cayó de espaldas al suelo y… caer en una aldea desnudo y con una erección no era muy cómodo que digamos.

Al menos por hoy no serían descubiertos, al menos hoy disfrutarían un poco de diversión, olvidarse que estaban condenados, olvidarse que sus encuentros solo eran sexuales nada más y jamás podría llegar hacer algo. Tener una buena sesión de sexo es recomendable después de todo.

—Auch—se quejó una voz femenina frotándose el cuello que acababa de golpearse—maldición—musitó despacio quitándole la inspiración del momento.

Haciéndolo en un armario…Bah, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Bankotsu! ¡hermano Bankotsu!— una voz afeminada salió por los pasillos, pasando por las habitaciones y los balcones. Refunfuñó un par de cosas Jakotsu antes de pararse y rascarse la cabeza ¿Dónde mierda estaba su hermano mayor? —Bankotsu ¿Dónde estás? ¡Se supone que me acompañarías a acosar a mi lindo Inuyasha!—gritó molesto abriendo las habitaciones con poca delicadeza.

Joder, se rascaba la cabeza al no saber dónde estaba ¿Y si se fue solo? ¡Nah!, su gran hermano no haría eso; se dirigió hacia una habitación, tal vez estaría durmiendo o haciendo cosas suyas. Deslizó con cuidado mirando en el interior, solo había un ropero, y un biombo ¿Qué clase de habitación solo tiene un armario? Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando lo escuchó.

—No pares…—la voz era suplicante, fuerte y nada delicada. Jakotsu abrió los ojos acercándose al armario despacio, vio unos dedos asomarse por los bordes del armario, seguido de un gemido.

Miró el armario por unos segundos para luego sonreír abiertamente, ¿Sería posible que él estuviese…?

—Hermano, no sabía que te gustaba hacerlo en lugares estrechos—dijo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara, descubriendo la pareja en pleno acto de entrega. Tanto Bankotsu y Kagura se miraron entre sí para luego mirar al afeminado que ponía una mano en su mejilla.

Maldita sea, todo se fue al carajo ¿Pero quién tenía la necesidad de hacerlo en un armario?

—¡No es lo que parece!—gritó Bankotsu sonrojado por la vergüenza y la excitación de hace unos momentos, se separó de Kagura y en ese pequeño lapso se tropezó con todo y puerta de armario haciéndolo caer, llevándose consigo a Kagura y armario. El mueble golpeó "delicadamente" la nuca de nuestro guerrero haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, con un Jakotsu de por medio y digamos que no fue un bueno lugar donde caer.

Y Jakotsu quiso morir en el instante.

¿Se pueden imaginar un pene erecto en el rostro de alguien?

Jakotsu por su parte manoteaba despavorido, proporcionando puñetazos y golpes pero era en vano. Con una fuerza descomunal alejó el cuerpo inerte de él; Jakotsu jadeaba todo sonrojado y mirando sin piedad a su hermano comenzó a propinarle golpes no muy afectuosos.

—¡Grotesco animal! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!?—decía el afeminado mientras pateaba en la cabeza al podre desdichado; visiblemente molesto se restregaba una y otra vez su rostro contra su kimono ¡Joder! Si hasta había sentido esa cosa dura y viscosa ¿Cómo pudo ver eso? Tenía la ilusión de algún día conservar su inocencia y desbordarla con un ser atractivo…Como Inuyasha por ejemplo, no al líder de su grupo.

Dejando a un Bankotsu al borde de un coma, Jakotsu se levantó acomodándose el cabello esperando poder quitarse de la sensación de tener esa _cosa _sobre su rostro. Kagura por su parte se levantaba con sigilo y mordiendo los labios, maldita sea ¿Por qué no podía por una vez terminar el acto con Bankotsu? Maldito Universo y sus vueltas, ahora estaba en un dilema, salir huyendo o amenazar al afeminado para que no dijese nada. Sus planes de amenaza se fueron a la mierda al no poseía su abanico ¿Dónde estaba? Hecho un vistazo alrededor encontrándolo en el trasero de Bankotsu, como si fuese un adorno, abierto como si fuese el autógrafo de:

_¡Hey! Kagura pasó por aquí_

Era un hecho, ya no tendría sexo por un largo tiempo, al menos con Bankotsu…Bueno era único, así que jamás volvería a tener sexo.

—¿Entonces hacías esto con mi hermano todos los días?—Kagura se entrecerró el Kimono rasgado mirando de reojo a Jakotsu quien colocaba una mano en su cadera, en una posición tan femenina—vaya, que gustos tiene Bankotsu ¿Eh?—Kagura pensaba seriamente si tomar su abanico del lindo trasero de Bankotsu y asesinar al hermano o simplemente ignorarlo— bonitos pechos—murmuró Jakotsu de la nada mirando la gran abertura, Kagura frunció el ceño bajando su mirar.

Bueno, el hombre quien la veía no era del todo hombre, de hecho estaba comparando sus pechos con los de ella ¿Más guay no pudo ser?

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?—unas cinco cabezas masculinas asomaron su cabeza, para luego fijarse a un Bankotsu desnudo inconsciente, a un Jakotsu palmeándose el pecho y una Kagura semi desnuda, dejando todo su torso al desnudo. Las babas no se hicieron esperar y Kagura quería matar a todos en ese instante.

Si despertaba Bankotsu le rompería las bolas… Y muy duro.

-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado ¿ Algún review?


End file.
